GENDER SWAP :P
by marvelgirl12
Summary: The YJ team end up in a twisty new world with...WHAT! The opposite genders of themselves! YES! Read and find out how the team gets home when they have to wait a week :0 WHAT! find out as my OCS (- sorta mine not really) Rachel Greyson the girl Robin and her team of sidekicks(dodges plant from Robin) SORRY i mean proteges! try to get the team back :)
1. NEW BOYS AND GIRLS

**Hey this is my new book hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own it if i did i would hire Martain Manhunter as my teacher so he can just put what i need to know in my brain the first day!**

I woke up with pain throbbing in me. My team was all around me... sleeping(which Roy did need)... I looked up... To realize that I was staring at my twin? Not my idecal twin he... She (aggg) IT was a she.

"Who are you..."she questioned me, "a crazed fan...?" "Wha?NO," I yelled back at her, "I'm Robin the BOY wonder...your the crazed fan! I mean wow I love the movie set its so Aster..."

"MOVIE SET!?" She yelled back, "BOY wonder?! ASTER!? How dare you transport into MT. Justice and call ME, the GIRL wonder, a crazed fan!"

"How dare I...? How dare you," she gasped as I said this, "you transported me...us...the team to your little REENACTMENT and look you even have the genders wrong!"

"We do?! You do!" A girl hiding in the showdowns said. Walking into the light I could see it was Red Arrow... But he was, like the she-Rob, a girl.

"What! Your a girl!" I said talking to she-RA,"Red Arrows a guy."

"No. Apollo is a guy," another shadow figure said stepping in to the light reviling a boy who looked like Artemis. He had jeans and a green boy tank top***** that was green and had Artie's mark. {my vision was clearing} he had yellow.. Sorry BLOND hair that was in a tiny pony at the back of his neck. She-rob had my same costume and long ash black hair that was left in untended {she brushed it but it was just not in a pony or held back at all which by the way dose not help when crime fighting ask Ms.M} and She-RA had short reddish orangeish hair that cut right under her ears making it a little crazy and really untended. Totally not felling the aster. But the costume was just fine.

"I say we fight them," a girl said stepping out of the shadows to reveal a...supergirl? She had his costume but her hair was to her shoulders and she wore a cape? What was Earth-16 coming to?

"No Supergirl we must not. We must ask first," another girl said a she-AL. She had more of a Aqua Man out fit and long dirty blond curlyish hair she was also African American like AquaLad.

"Oooh ooh!" A girl screamed raising her hand I couldn't see well because it was dark{duh},"can I interview him?" She looked at she-AquaLad who nodded her head saying yes, "ok sugar," "Sugar?" I interrupted her, "are you like a Girl-kidflash or something?" "{scoff} no I AM Kid Flash!" She said stepping into the light revealing her long red hair that was made into pig tails that were braided, she had freckles 3 under each eye, she had KF's out fit till the bottom half which had shorts under a skirt and yellow boots, you could see her shoulders but her long sleeves connected to the strap connecting the sleeves to her shirt/dress.

"Ok," Aqualadgirl said, "lets start with introducing ourselfs."

"No lets start with HOW and WHY are you here," RAgirl said.

"Umm I'm from Earth-16..." I started. "EARTH-16 ,"Supergirl said, "this is EARTH-30!"

***i dont know what its called **

**HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER REVIEW!**

**Robin BW: HAHA this was my vewing not yours so im better!**

**Robin GW: AS if remeber the qoute LADIES FIRST well hello sister**

**Rbin BW: Oh no you didnt**

**ME: Ladies Ladies no need to fight HEY KF TELL THEM WHAT TO DO!**

**KF B: REVIEW!**  
**KF G: REVIEW!**


	2. NamesX3

**i would like to thank: firecrakerxx; BatFamily01;Irenerb; Eaglegirl09; fofo amr; RedHillsTop; ninja princess LW; call me Bonds James Bonds**

**Thank you for your reviews, comments, and follows you have been a great team to type for!**

**Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER OWN IT BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD HAVE A NEW EPISODE EVERY DAY SCRATCH THAT EVERY HOUR**

The boy looked shocked and scared but kept a stern face, "well this situation is so not felling the..." He said.

"Aster," we said together. Looked at each other then laughed.

"Soo," he started,"should I wake the others up?"

"Yes Robin," Aquagirl said to him.

"Um...I'm gonna need some water...or smelling salt," Rob the BW said looking at Aquagirl.

"We don't have smelling salt but you can use KF's shoes," I said trying to keep the conversation fresh.

"Dude!" She wined,"not cool."

"Sorry. How about Aquagirl's water?"

After the boy wonder woke up his friends and told them about the different world the Boy-KF started hitting on me so I punched him in the arm.

"Nice!" My double ganger said.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"So I guess scince I work up first ill be umm young justice's ummm guide? I guess," Robin the Boy wonder said.

"Yeah and ill be my teams...guide? Can we think of a different word other then guide like ambassador?" I said .

"Yeah that's what I meant," we laughed."Ok so I'm Robin the BOY wonder," he said pointing to himself, "this is my best friend Kid Flash."

"But my real name is Wally West," he said.

"DUDE!" Robin said, "secret identity remember?"

"Yeah but if there our opposites they should know right?"

Face palm

"As I was saying... I'm Robin this is Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, Zattana, AquaLad, Red Arrow, and Artemis," he said pointing to each person.

"We'll I'm Robin the girl wonder," I said pointing to myself, "this is Kid Flash.." I paused waiting for her to interrupt me. Nothing, "and..."

"Hi I'm Wanda West!"

Face palm

"As I was saying," I gritted thew my teeth throwing her a bat-glare with didn't have much affect, "this is Supergirl, AquaGirl, Red Arrow, Zatara, Apollo, and.. Hey where's Mr. Martain?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" We heard him yell. He came out with parsley burnt cookies, "any body want cookies...there the recipe from "Hello Matthew!"

"I would like some, Sugar!" Wanda said

Face palm

"And this is Mr. Martain," I finished.

"Hey since Baywatches over here already ruined it why don't we tell our real names," the she-Apollo I mean Artemis said

. "That's a splendid idea! Ill start ," Miss Martain said, "I'm M'gann M'orzz but my Earth name is Megan Morse."

"I'm M'att M'orzz and my Earth name is Matthew Morse or just Matt," Mr. M said.

"I'm Kal'dur," AquaLad said.

"I'm Kal'lora," AquaGirl said.

"I'm Artmis Crock," Artmis said.

"I'm Appolo"

"I'm ...Conner Kent," said Superboy

"I'm... Connie Kent."

Silence

"Umm Red," Wally said, "it's your turn."

"Nope I don't trust her."

"Ditto," RedArrow said (A/C girl red arrow)

"He's Roy Harper," Robin said.

"ROBIN!" Roy said.

"She's Ray Harper," I said.

"ROBIN!" Ray said.

"So should you add us to the computer?" Wally said with a mouth full of cookies.

"It depends how long will you be staying?" I said.

"Let's hope not long." Robin said gulping.

**If i slept things wrong tell me LOVE MARVELGIRL12 **


	3. Chapter 3

HEY i know this is not a chapter but this is very important! As some of you may know yesterday (1/28/13) CN (cartoon network) said they canceled YJ and GL. But some people like yours truly want to bring it back so if you will be kind enough to plez take the time to sign this petition i will be happy (and might post faster) (yes i know its extortion but i must do what i must do to keep it airing)

Ww0w. change .o0rg/petitions/cartoon-network-warner-bros-bring-back-young-justice-and-green-lantern-the-animated-series

get rid of the first 2 zeros and there is your link

post in the comments when you are done PLEZ THIS IS IMPORTANT SO PLEZ DO IT!Also when u post when u are done post the book u read that I make and every 5 signs from that book get a new chapter the next day! So plez sign it! Love Marvelgirl12


	4. Mentors and awkwardness

**hey guess who's back...ME! Marvelgirl12! and guess what else...ANOTHER CHAPTER. OK school is ending soon so during the summer its just me...and U. And guess what else...im hooked on Doctor Who...so fanfics of that coming your way. Also a one shot of Wally's death and how they feel. A crossover of Kim Possible and Young Justice a giant cross over of Brave/Tangled/How to train your dragon/and rise of the gaurdians. called either A: The big 4 B: Rise of the brave tangled dragons. Some Oneshots of MOVIES YOU CAN NOT SHOW ROBIN and a BIG BIG BIG cross over of EVERYTHING I LOVE. so enjoy and have a wonderful summer-Marvelgirl12**

It has been one hour since they arrived and things weren't so pretty. There was Wanda's aunt, Flash AKA Betty Allen, Matt's aunt, Martian Manhunt AKA Jane (J'Ann) Jones (J'ones), Zatara's mom, Dr. Fate AKA Zattanna Zatra, Apollo and Ray's mentor (or former in Ray's case) Green Arrow AKA Ollie Queen, Kal'lora's queen Aqua Women AKA Oracle, Connie's "mom" SuperWomen AKA Clara Kent, and of course Robin's mentor BatWomen.

The past hour when Batsy came was hard first she was confused but hid it with saying , "Talk...now" in a voice similar to the bats back home but less deep (since she was a girl) they spent 1/2 hour explaining and the next getting to know the people there gonna be staying with. (Apollo and Artemis of course are staying with former villain Hunter AKA Paul Crock. Apollo's dad.)

Clara tried to fight off the fact that she had to bring home not one but TWO clones of her back to Metropolis, where they had to go to work with her and meet her co-workers Jenny (dont know last name) and Luis Lane. Luckly they still had to go to school at Happy Harbor High with Matt and Megan, bust she still hatted it.

Betty loved the fact that she had a niece and a nephew, who seemed nice, and got to spend, how many days hes here with him.

Ollie loved that she had a daughter and a son, who both didn't like her, but who cares.

Jane was what Robin calls welmed at the thought of bringing Matt and Megan home with her.

Oracle was pleased to have another partner with her in Atlantis.

Zatra's mom...well had other plans. For being Fate Zattanna and Zatra were forced to stay in Mt. Justice.

BatWomen looked at the kid. Fit, small, a little buff. She looked into his eyes squinting then saying, "You're coming home with me. The rest of you dismissed." She batglared at Clara telling her with a glare, "be nice to these kids or i will personly kill you." with that she left with Robin the Boy Wonder and Robin the Girl Wonder.

** Review-for teh next chapter where we finally get to know ROBINS NAME!**

**Robin GW: (psst) my name is...**


	5. nicknames and coco

**guess who...ME! Im back. my CP was broken and fanfic hates Mobile so here a new chapter**

**warning-there is coco so beware(also mispelled words to lazy to fix)**

**DISCLAMER: i own the world! (my imagianry world)**

When BatWoman entered the code to let TBW in it also alerted her trusty butler, telling her not to come to the batcave unless she says a word.

When they Zeta Beamed in BatWomen pushed TBW up on the wall, "Who...are...you," she growled.

"Wow your even scarer then Bruce." Dick stated knowing that he could trust her for some odd reson.

"Um...whos Bruce." TGW asked.

"Bruce is sorta my dad, hes the knight, the batman, Bruce Wayne zillionaier." she laughed Dick smiled and BW lightened up a bit.

"I'm Rachel Grayson but my friends call me Dixie." TGW i mean Rachel stated, BW let go of Dick.

"Well thank you Dark Knight," he said and did a bow, "Im Richard Grayson but my friends, like Wally, call me Dick."

"Well Dick NICE to meet you." BW said, on that remark the butler came down with some peppermint hot coco.

"Greetings Young Master Robin. Care for some CoCo? she asked.

"Yes pelase Alfred...i mean...wow i dont even know your name."

"Im Elfaba but my close friends call me Elfie."

"And im Bryce." Batwomen said, "and welcome to the family."

**haha take that fanfic that doenst work on mobile! i got a new chap done! so HAHAHAHAHA! you can really so what you want now. leave, read another book, explore fanfic, suscribe, coment, im used to youtube, just rambiling now.**


End file.
